A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to routing systems and, more particularly, to reliable and redundant control signals in a multi-master system.
B. Description of Related Art
Conventional control systems are replete with problems. For example, some conventional systems use dedicated wiring to transmit control signals. This adds cost and complexity as the number of wires may become quite large. Because many of the control signals are slowly changing, static, or DC in nature, it is often difficult to keep them immune from noise and failure.
Therefore, there exists a need for reliable and redundant use of these control signals in a manner that provides fault detection, fault isolation, and upgradability.